LOS RESPLANDORES QUE CUSTODIAN EL UNIVERSO
by Belu'sStar
Summary: La historia cuenta como fue el regreso a casa para las Starlights y los cambios que hay en su vida, mientras que Serena y sus Scouts se enfrentan a una nueva amenaza, la cual las encontrará con viejos y nuevos aliados.
1. EL REGRESO

El regreso

Las Sailors Starlight junto a su Princesa han llegado a Kinmoku, en sus mentes y corazones todavía persiste el recuerdo de la gran batalla contra Galaxia y el brillo de Sailor Moon, el ángel que bajo del cielo. Aunque esto las llena de esperanza Sailor Fighter siente un gran dolor en el pecho, no es un dolor físico es peor, es un dolor del alma.

Kakyuu al observar el planeta detenidamente se da cuenta que le espera una colosal misión junto a sus guardianas. En la lejanía ven aparecer una silueta, las guardianas se colocan delante de su Princesa, no permitirían que nadie vuelva a arrebatársela, ahora se distingue que quien se acerca es una mujer, lleva puesto un traje azul como la noche con toques plateados, su cabello es lila.

La princesa sonríe muy complacida, pero es Sailor Maker quien habla cuando la extraña se encuentra a pasos de ellas "_Así que eres tu Sailor Star Kin_". La extraña le devuelve una sonrisa y se arrodilla en una gran reverencia hacia su princesa, el resplandor por el cual aquella había dado su vida.

Kakyuu da unos pasos hacia ella dejando atrás a sus compañeras de viaje y se arrodilla junto a su cuarta guardiana, para darle un beso en la mejilla y pedirle que se levante. Sailor Star Kin con los ojos llenos de lágrimas la mira y le confiesa "_Princesa… por fin se ha acabado esta horrible pesadilla, yo pensé que jamás la volvería a ver… tuve tanto miedo cuando se marcho… pensé que ellas quizás no la encontrarían y Sailor Galaxia destruyéndolo todo a su paso… nuestro pueblo y nuestro hogar_". Las Sailors se dan cuenta que la gran incertidumbre que ellas vivieron en el planeta Tierra todos esos meses su compañera la había sentido al momento que todo comenzó y la acompaño incluso en su prematura muerte.

Kakyuu le dedica una mirada de comprensión para luego decirle "_te agradezco, porque fue gracias a ti que yo pude escapar de Kinmoku, porque tuviste la fuerza de enfrentarte a Galaxia_".

Las Sailors Starlight las miran sorprendidas. Star Kin respondió llorando "_yo siempre daré mi vida por Ud, princesa… perdóneme porque no pude defender el planeta como es mi deber_". Kakyuu la abraza con mucha ternura y le susurra " _Sailor Galaxia era demasiado fuerte y el Caos la había poseído solo un brillo poderoso como el de la princesa de la Luna podía contra ella_".

Las palabras de la princesa hacen que Sailor Figther se gire dándoles la espalda a las demás, siente como si puñales le desgarraran el corazón. Sailor Healer se da cuenta de la actitud de su amiga se acerca a ella y le pregunta "_estas bien Fighter?_"

"_Sí, es que de solo recordar todo me siento impotente e inútil_" al decir esta últimas palabras Fighter se mira las manos.

"_Yo me siento igual, pero ahora estoy feliz porque estamos con nuestra princesa y juntas podremos reconstruirlo todo… hay esperanzas para todos_" la consuela Healer con una gran sonrisa. Pero Fighter piensa "_hay esperanzas para todos menos para mí o mejor dicho para Seiya_" mientras mira al piso.

En otra parte del universo, "_Serena ya levántate, llegarás tarde a clases!_" Luna acababa de entrar al cuarto de su dueña, "_ay ya se levanto… que raro, bueno mejor_" dirigiéndose hacia la puerta otra vez, pero Serena viene corriendo comiendo una tostada por lo que no la ve y la pisa cayendo al suelo.

"_ohhh Luna perdóname no te vi, estás bien?_" dice Serena preocupada refregándose su rodilla, la pobre Luna solo contesta "_miauuuu_".

"_Discúlpame, se me hace tarde quedé de salir temprano porque Darien me acompañara en el camino a la preparatoria, que felicidad! Un paseo matutino con mi querido Darien_" toma su maletín y sale "_adiós!_".

Darien esperaba en la esquina acordada, mirando el reloj piensa "_será que llegara a tiempo?"_

Una voz lo saca de sus pensamientos "_hola Darien, como estas?_"

"_Hola Amy, buen día_" le contesta cortésmente el muchacho como es su costumbre.

La chica lo mira extrañada "_esperas a Serena? Es muy temprano aún… ahhh mira allá viene, eres afortunado jajaja_"

"_Buenos días Amy y Darien_" llega saludando con una gran sonrisa y ellos le responden el saludo.

"_Me alegro de que llegarás a tiempo, viste que no es difícil cuando te lo propones_" dijo Amy.

"_Si, eso es verdad Serena_" agregó Darien

"Y_a lo sé, ya lo sé… no me van a regañar tan temprano verdad?_" dice ella y viendo la posibilidad de eso hace un puchero.

"_Vamos antes de que se haga tarde y será nuestra culpa por estar hablando de más_" dice Amy sonriéndole a su amiga. Serena toma del brazo a Darien y empiezan a caminar rumbo a la preparatoria.

"_Espero que la entrevista no se demore, porque luego me tengo que ir inmediatamente a otra clase en la facultad_" dijo el muchacho.

"_Acerca de que es la entrevista? si es que puedo preguntarte Darien_" dijo Amy algo avergonzada por su curiosidad.

"_No hay problema Amy, es acerca de un trabajo que presente en la Facultad, por suerte pude inscribirme al segundo semestre no se que habría sido de mí si no podía estudiar este año_" decía él muy contento.

"_Te irá muy bien, yo confió plenamente en tus capacidades, eres muy inteligente además de apuesto_" Serena la miraba con ojos que delataban el gran amor que le profesaba.

"_Serena tiene razón, estoy segura que todo saldrá bien_" dijo Amy y continuo "_bueno, será mejor que entre así se pueden despedir tranquilos, adiós Darien, éxitos en la entrevista, Serena te espero adentro_" sonrió alegremente y se marcho.

"_Creo que me debo apura,r para volver rápido a mis demás obligaciones, Serena gracias por acompañarme_" él la miraba con dulzura a los ojos, de esa forma su novia podía ver todo el amor que él le profesaba sin tener que decirlo.

Abrazándolo con fuerza Serena le dijo "_te deseo lo mejor en este día, veras que todo saldrá bien_" ella tenía su cabeza apoyada en su pecho para poder sentir los latidos de su corazón.

"_Hola chicos_" se escucho una voz y de pronto la romántica atmósfera había caído, por lo que la chica de chonguitos en la cabeza se giro y miro a su amiga que recién llegaba "_Lita! Buen día_" respondió algo cortante.

"_Hola Lita, se me hace tarde ya debo irme adiós_" Darien abrazó a su novia y le dijo "_adiós, por la noche te llamare_".

"_Perdóname, no quise interrumpirlos_" dijo la chica alta.

"_Está bien… vamos Amy nos espera_" Serena le dedicó una sonrisa a su amiga, luego entraron al edificio. En el salón de clases Amy estaba leyendo un libro, cuando Lita la saludo "_buenos días Amy_".

"_Hola Lita, Serena ya estás aquí… tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante, pero aún falta Mina_" Dijo la más inteligente de las sailors.

"_Ocurre algo malo?"_ decía Mina quien justo iba entrando cuando escucho lo que su amiga decía. Amy continuo "_chicas esto es muy serio y nada debe interferirnos de aquí en adelante…"_ todas estaban asustadas por las declaraciones que acababan de escuchar _"… estamos atrasadísimas para los exámenes de fin de curso, esta tarde debemos ir a casa de Rei, ya he hablado con ella y está de acuerdo_" sentenció.

"_Ayyyyy Amy pensé que se trataba de alguna amenaza_" decía Lita, mientras Mina acotaba "_En verdad lo es, de solo pensar en los ejercicios de matemáticas, pierdo el sentido_". Mientras Serena agregaba "_yo que en este tiempo esperaba recuperar el tiempo perdido con Darien_". Alguien anunció que el Profesor se acercaba así que cada chica tomo su lugar. Mina al sentarse en su puesto miro a su derecha y noto una ausencia, la pena empezó a llenar su corazón pero no iba a permitirse que ese sentimiento la embargara, así que dirigió sus pensamientos a las prácticas de volleyball.

En el planeta de las flores doradas, la princesa Kakyuu estaba esperando la aparición de dos guardianas más, mientras que el resto de sus Sailors se dedicaba a hacer una inspección de los daños. El paisaje de su planeta era desolador, "_Creo que lo primero que debemos levantar es el castillo así nuestra princesa se encontrará a salvo, ¿qué opinan?_" dijo Sailor Kin.

"_Me parece lo mejor_" asintió Maker.

"S_iento el resplandor de dos estrellas acercándose a gran velocidad_" dijo Healer a sus compañeras para alertarlas.

"_No te preocupes son ellas, ya era hora_" le contesto Fighter.

Las cuatro guerreras se reunieron alrededor de la princesa y ante ellas aparecieron dos resplandores uno naranja y otro amarillo, de repente estos desaparecieron y en su lugar dejaron dos nuevas sailors cuyos trajes eran iguales al de las sailors starlights pero con detalles plateados en vez de dorados, rápidamente se pusieron de rodillas "_Princesa… que alegría nos da verla otra vez_" dijo la guerrera de resplandor amarillo, mientras su compañera asentía.

Kakyuu las miraba con infinita ternura a su vez les pedía que se levantaran "_mis queridas Sailor Star Leader…_" mirando a la de resplandor amarillo y luego a la de resplandor naranja "_y Sailor Star Helper deseaba mucho volver a verlas, me alegro de que por fin estamos todas reunidas_". Ambas guerreras miraron a sus compañeras y no pudieron evitar mirar con rencor a las Sailor Starlighs, esta vez fue Helper quien hablo "_Uds… trío de traidoras, se fueron del planeta cuando más las necesitábamos nos dejaron a nosotras solas…_" aunque quería llorar no lo hizo no demostraría debilidad ante ellas. Las stralights no se defendieron solo se limitaron a desviar sus miradas.

"_Cálmense Sailors Starshines, si deben enojarse con alguien es conmigo..._" las recién llegadas miraban incrédulas a Sailor Kin _"…yo fui quien les dijo a las Starlights que se marcharan_".

La princesa Kakyuu escuchaba paciente a sus guardianas sabía que había llegado la hora de que se supiera cómo habían sucedido las cosas en medio del caos que fue la llegada de Sailor Galaxia a su planeta.


	2. EL RELATO DE SAILOR STAR KIN

El relato de Sailor Star Kin

Recuerdo que había tenido un sueño terrible en el que la princesa estaba perdida en el universo y el planeta arrasado, tuve tanto miedo que decidí dirigirme a revisar las defensas del planeta en los límites de nuestro territorio. Cuando llegué allí esa sensación del sueño me envolvió y una risa invadió mi mente… luego su voz "_Ha llegado su hora guerreras del planeta de las flores doradas_" me dijo, por lo que reforcé las barreras más externas pero sabía que no durarían mucho, ese poder era tan terrible. Fui creando barreras a medida que me acercaba a nuestro planeta, por alguna razón mi telepatía no funcionaba, yo estaba aterrada… no sabía si debía volver al nuestro planeta o quedarme y enfrentar aquello fuera de él. Decidí que lo mejor era enfrentarlo afuera, mientras rogaba a las poderosas estrellas que mi telepatía pudiera avisarles que el enemigo se acercaba y que me dieran la fuerza suficiente para detenerla. Tome mi báculo e invoque de nuevo a las grandes estrellas para crear la última barrera que protegería al planeta hasta que yo misma dejara de respirar. Al terminar, pude sentir como la primer barrera la más lejana se rompía y ese terrible poder. Ella no venia sola, venía acompañada de resplandores que yo conocía, eso solo aumentaba mi angustia… otra vez su voz "_Sailor star Kin ríndete y prometo no ser cruel, es más me gustaría tener a alguien como tu entre las mías jajajajaja_".

"_No sé quien seas pero ten por seguro que yo nunca traicionaría a mi princesa la protegeré hasta el último aliento_" dije.

"_Por favor no seas tonta, no tienes la fuerza para enfrentar a la gran Sailor Galaxia, la más poderosa de las Sailors_" Esa respuesta me dejo más perpleja, asi que le pregunte "_la legendaria Sailor Galaxia…_" sentía que otra barrera caia _"… no se suponía que tu eres una de las guardianas de la Galaxia?_".

"_Pues me cansé de ser una simple guardiana, creo que la galaxia me debe pertenecer a mí jajajaja por eso he venido por el resplandor de sus semillas especialmente el de tu princesa_" eso fue lo último que me dijo desde la lejanía, aun quedaban dos barreras hasta que ella llegara frente a mí.

Trate con todas mis fuerzas de usar la telepatía, esta vez resultó, decidí primero advertir a mis compañeras "_Hermanas guerreras… una amenaza terrible se acerca al planeta, fortifiquen todo… protejan a la princesa… las barreras exteriores han caído, he puesto nuevas , pero me temo que no resistirán mucho más… así que yo la enfrentaré fuera del planeta. Eso les dará tiempo_" eso les anuncie a todas mientras sentía caer otra barrera, Galaxia solo estaba a una barrera de mí.

De pronto se me ocurrió y entonces hable con Ud Princesa "_Princesa… lo siente…_" le dije, ud contesto "_Si es un poder terrible, quien es? Qué es? Vuelve a casa junto a nosotras, la enfrentaremos juntas_".

"_Princesa qué más quisiera yo, tengo miedo… discúlpeme, ella es Sailor Galaxia, la guerrera legendaria viene por nuestros resplandores se ha apoderado de los resplandores y voluntades de otras guardianas, Kinmoku es su nuevo objetivo… yo pienso que… debe huir, alertar a otras guardianas y buscar quien la pueda vencer… recuerda la leyenda?_" dije y Ud respondió "_la luz de la esperanza_".

"_Si esa es nuestra única esperanza, de nada servirá que Ud muera en este lugar junto a…_" La última barrera había caído _"…Ella se acerca… Huya Princesa al planeta del cual siempre hablamos sólo Ud y yo, huya…_" fue lo último que le dije.

Sailor Galaxia estaba frente a mí y a mi espalda tenía la última barrera y Kinmoku. Ella me dedico una sonrisa burlona y empezó a decir "_Algunas Sailors son tan fieles a sus planetas… que pena me dan jajajaja te di la oportunidad, pero por obstinada recibirás lo que mereces junto con tus demás compañeras jajaja puedo oler el miedo en ti_".

Unas voces y presencias conocidas llegaron a mi "_Señora Galaxia deje que nosotras nos ocupemos de este estorbo_" eran las sailors galácticas.

Galaxia les respondió "_No, quiero que conozca lo que es el verdadero poder, Uds vayan por el resto pero a la princesa tráiganla ante mí_" ellas se limitaron a obedecer, pero al intentar traspasar la barrera no pudieron. Su líder les dijo "_Grupo de inútiles, no son capaces de derribar una simple barrera_" luego trato de vencerla, pero no pudo. Me miro son desdén y dijo "_Ya entiendo, la barrera caerá cuando tu caigas verdad? Me sorprendes jajaja pues yo te demostrare el dolor que surge de un poder como el mío_".

Sailor Galaxia me atacaba sin descanso yo trataba de esquivarla, al principio lo lograba, pero luego ella se enfureció me ataco y yo le respondí el ataque "_Sorprendente… mira donde encuentro una rival que me despierta un leve interés jajaja ahora verás_" intensifico su poder y ya no pude resistir, su poder me hizo mucho daño, en ese momento las Sailors galácticas que la acompañaban intentaron traspasar la barrera pero esta las repelió.

"_Asi que aún resistes, tonta date por vencida_" me decía con furia en sus ojos, trataba de levantarme apoyándome en mi báculo, mientras pensaba porque la princesa aún no se alejaba de nuestro planeta, quizás las guardianas no se lo permitirían, sabía que yo no resistiría mucho más, pero daba gracias a las grandes estrellas por permitir que la barrera no cayera.

"_Lista para morir?_" hablaba galaxia. "_Sï_" le contesté mientras pensaba en la princesa, la veía perdida sin nadie que cuidara de ella. Entonces galaxia me atacó y trate de contraatacar pidiéndole a las estrellas que me brindaran un poco de su poder. En ese momento sentí como la princesa me decía "_adiós_" y sentía su resplandor alejarse eso me dio la fuerza para intensificar mi poder un momento, logré golpear a galaxia, cayó de rodillas entonces pensé que sería mejor que algunas guardianas la protegieran y otras engañaran a las sailor galácticas así tendrían más tiempo de escapar. Galaxia se levanto y las galácticas trataron en vano de ayudarla _"Ahora mismo morirás_" dijo. Debía elegir entre usar la telepatía o defenderme, decidí hablar con las Starlights "_guerreras… no busquen en vano por el planeta la princesa se dirige a la Tierra, es el tercer planeta del sistema Solar, vayan y protéjanla Sailor Galaxia va a ir tras de ella…_" llegue a comunicarles esto y un gran poder me alcanzó, me sentía caer en un abismo y como la barrera cedía.

Sailor Fighter continuó el relato, entonces las galácticas entraron al planeta y empezaron a destruirlo todo, íbamos a decirles a Helper y Leader que vinieran con nosotras pero otra vez tu voz Kin "S_igan a la princesa solo Uds tres_" en ese momento Galaxia apareció ella traía tu cuerpo y frente a nosotras te quito la semilla estelar "_perdónenme hermanas guerreras no fui lo suficientemente fuerte_" en ese momento nos convertimos en estrellas fugaces y salimos de Kinmoku dejando a las Starshines.

"_Perdónenme Starshines, fue mi culpa_" dijo Star Kin.

Helper estaba indignada por eso dijo "_Nos usaste de cebo te das cuenta?"_ Leader agregó _"¿Por qué no nos elegiste a nosotras para seguir a la princesa?_" esa pregunta le giraba en la cabeza desde que Star Kin había llegado a esa parte del relato.

Las Starlights siempre se habían preguntado lo mismo. Todas esperaban la respuesta de Star Kin, sin miramientos simplemente lo dijo "_Porque las Starlights son más fuertes que Uds_".

Las Starlights se sintieron honradas por la declaración de su compañera y a la vez esto era curioso, pensar que por esa idea que Kin tenía sobre ellas, habían cruzado el universo para conocer a aquellas otras Sailors que dejaron huella en sus corazones.

Helper estaba más molesta así que grito "_Eso no es verdad!_" Leader la agarro del brazo conteniéndola y le dijo "_Es cierto lo que dijo Kin, no te das cuenta ellas tuvieron la fuerza de salir del planeta nosotras… no pudimos y además las galácticas nos vencieron tan fácil_" dijo con gran vergüenza. Y continúo "_si no hubiera sido por Kin y sus decisiones quizás nunca hubiésemos podido volver de la muerte_".

Fighter pensó, _si no hubiera sido por ella yo no habría conocido a mi bombón_.

Kin se apresuró a decir "S_i no fuera por el resplandor de la princesa de la Luna y la luz de la esperanza, gracias a ellas podemos disfrutar otra vez de la vida_" dijo sonriendo y su princesa asintió.

Tras unos minutos de silencio Kakyuu dio unos pasos las miro y dijo "_Bueno es tiempo de comenzar a reconstruirlo todo_".

"_Nosotras pensamos que lo mejor era empezar por el palacio, princesa_" anunció, Maker.

"_Ya veo que tienen todo planeado_" les dedicó una amplia sonrisa a todas.

En el templo Hikawa, Amy contemplaba las estrellas mientras pensaba "_porque no le pregunte a Taiki hacia donde quedaba su planeta?... creo que nunca tuvimos el tiempo de hablar sobre eso_".

"_Amy que haces aquí tan sola?"_ le preguntaba Rei

"_Nada…_" menos mal que era de noche porque si no hubiese notado que estaba roja como un tomate _"… solo contemplaba las estrellas_".

"_Lo extrañas?_" preguntó Rei abiertamente

"_¿De quién hablas?_" tratando de sonar muy natural respondió Amy.

"_Bueno, como quieras… debe ser más fácil así. Vamos adentro porque en seguida la perezosa de Serena notará tu ausencia y se pondrá a leer historietas_" Terminó de decirle con una sonrisa la sacerdotisa del templo.

"S_i, tienes razón… Llevas te?_" le dijo y se apresuro a seguirla.

"_Así es, Lita ha traído unas galletas para acompañarlo_" se dirigieron a su cuarto.

En ese momento en la habitación de Rei las chicas trataban de resolver algunos ejercicios de matemáticas, cuando en la radio empieza a sonar esa canción que a todas les gustaba tanto y les traía tantos recuerdos, Serena corrió hasta la radio y subió el volumen justo cuando La dueña de casa y Amy entraban. Ninguna dijo nada, quizás en silencio decían más, solo se quedaron ahí escuchando esa canción, recordando a esos tres chicos, a esas tres sailors y los momentos que vivieron juntos. Fueron sacadas de sus pensamientos por la voz del locutor, quien se unía a muchos otros que comentaban la extraña decisión de los jóvenes de dejar los escenarios.

En la mente de Rei los recuerdos fueron dando paso a la inquietud, porque ella había visto la actitud de su amiga al empezar a sonar la canción. "_será que no lo ha olvidado?"_ se decía para sí misma, a la vez que dejaba la bandeja con el té sobre la mesa.

"_Muchachas es hora de un pequeño receso y de comer algo delicioso que nos ha traído nuestra amiga Lita_" anunció la anfitriona. Todas sonrieron, quizás esa era la solución a la tristeza que les habían dejado a todas las voces de los Three Ligths.

"_Oye Lita, acaso se trata de tu delicioso pastel de fresas? Eso se me antoja hace varios días sabes_" decía Serena.

Su amiga le contesto "_Ohh Serena, veras esta vez estaba probando la receta de unas galletas de canela_" sacando de su bolso un recipiente con las Galletitas que al destaparlo dejo escapar un aroma dulzón que en segundos inundo todo el lugar.

"_Es una lástima, realmente me había hecho ilusiones de que fuera aquel pastel…_" decía Serena mientras alzaba una de las galletitas y comenzaba a probarlas _"…mmmmmmm esstoo estaaá riiquiiisimoo mmm voy a sacar otra_"

"_Me alegro que sean de tu agrado_" decía contenta Lita.

"_Ay Serena! Eres una glotona, deberías esperar a las demás_" le regañaba Rei.

"_Basta no peleen_" decía Amy.

"_Es mejor unirse a Serena, si no en un dos por seis nos dejara sin una galleta_" acotaba Mina.

"_Mina, la verdadera frase dice en un dos por tres_" la corregía Artemis, que recién se despertaba de su siesta junto a Luna.

"_Estas niñas siempre iguales_" Se decía la gatita mientras miraba la escena.

"_Artemis, sólo te levantaste para corregirme o porque olfateaste la comida?_" decía su dueña con un tono molesto, causando que el felino se ruborizara. "_Me desperté por las dos cosas jaja_" le contestó.

"_Bueno, creo que Serena tiene un compañero en la glotonería_" comentaba Luna muy risueña causando que todas rieran y que el gato se dijera "_Luunaaa_"

De repente Serena se levanto y empezó a recoger sus cosas "_Chicas debo irme, casi olvido que Darien había quedado en llamarme para contarme acerca de la entrevista de esta mañana_" les anunció. Rei miraba con suspicacia a su amiga, pero Lita confirmaba la versión de la chica de chonguitos en la cabeza.

"_Adiós, mañana nos veremos en el salón de clases y bueno Rei por la tarde vendré a estudiar… Luna vienes conmigo?_" La gatita recién probaba bocado, así que con la boca llena le dijo que luego la alcanzaba. "_Adiós a todos"_ se despidió la rubia.

n concreto del reino de Tankei.


	3. UNA CHARLA DE AMIGAS

**Sailor Moon y sus personajes es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. Está historia es escrita sin fines de lucro**

Una Charla de amigas

Todas las chicas habían acordado juntarse al día siguiente para seguir estudiando, luego del té y las ricas galletas de Lita se retiraron a sus respectivas casas, excepto Luna la gatita que se quedo haciéndole compañía a Rei, quien se debatía entre quedarse en su casa o ir a casa de Serena y aclarar algunas cosas.

Decidió que lo mejor en estos casos era averiguar qué sucedía por aquella rubia cabeza, antes de juzgar.

"_Rei, te sucede algo?"_ aventuro a preguntar Luna.

"_Ahh…no Luna, vamos te acompaño a tu casa, pero promete que cuando lleguemos me vas a dejar hablar a solas con Serena, por favor" _le contesto la sacerdotisa.

"_Como tú quieras, pero puedes decirme de que se trata esto?"_ le pidió la gata.

"_Cuando haya hablado con ella, te contare. Vamos antes de que sea más tarde" _dijo Rei.

Hacía bastante rato que Serena se encontraba en su cama leyendo historietas esperando la llamada de Darien. No había nadie en la casa, así que cuando sonó el timbre no le quedó más remedio que bajar a atender a quien llamaba a la puerta.

"_Rei… que haces aquí?" _decía la dueña de casa.

"_Serena, veras yo quisiera hablar contigo de algo sumamente importante" _la recién llegada parecía afligida.

"_Claro, adelante… ven vamos a mi cuarto así estamos más cómodas, quieres algo de beber o alguna otra cosa?" _ofrecía la rubia.

"_No gracias" _contestaba su amiga mientras juntas se iban a la habitación de Serena.

Rei entró se arrodillo junto a la mesita del cuarto, tomo valor y comenzó el discurso que había ensayado mentalmente en el camino a casa de su amiga "_Serena te voy a preguntar algo y quiero que seas completamente sincera, bueno no es que siempre no lo seas es que…"_

Esa declaración sorprendió a la muchacha a las vez que le dejaba una sensación de deja vu, miro a los ojos a su temperamental amiga y le dijo _"Rei yo no te mentiría" _y le sonrió, lo cual le devolvió la paz y la claridad a su interlocutora.

"_Si tienes razón… Dime ¿extrañas a Seiya?" _lo dijo directamente como era su estilo mirando a los ojos a Serena, quería irse sin ninguna duda.

"_Sí lo extraño mucho, él era un gran amigo para mí, compartíamos muchas cosas, además siempre procuraba cuidarme y apoyarme porque Darien no estaba junto a mí." _Dicho esto la dueña de casa salió de la habitación pues el teléfono había empezado a sonar.

Rei se quedó cavilando la respuesta de su amiga, se sentía como una tonta era obvio que iba a evitar su pregunta con una respuesta así, pero como podía atreverse a dudar de su amiga, se empezaba a decir. Estaba dividida entre creer o no.

"_Perdona Rei, pero era Darien y todo el día estuve esperando esa llamada"_ decía Serena quien regresaba junto a su amiga. "_No entiendo porque me haces este planteo? Es obvio que extrañe a Seiya, todas los extrañamos ellos son nuestros amigos" _sentenció la rubia.

"_Si, pero también es cierto que él te veía como mas que una amiga y tu amistad con él era más cercana que la que tenías con Yaten o Taiki"_ refutaba Rei.

"_Todo lo que dices es verdad, pero se te olvida algo mi querida amiga" _Serena sonreía mientras miraba una fotografía que tenía en su escritorio.

La sacerdotisa al escuchar esto dijo con tono algo desesperado " ¡¿_Y qué es lo que olvide?"_

"_Lo mucho que amo a Darien… Rei… yo siempre lo he amado y cuando él se fue lo esperaba y lo añoraba con cada respiro, me consolaba diciendo: él está cumpliendo su sueño y si lo amo lo tengo que esperar. Cuando Seiya apareció a su lado podía aliviar el dolor que la ausencia de Darien me dejó, pero no olvidar el amor que siento por él. Por esa razón siempre atesorare la amistad de Seiya, pero es sólo eso, una amistad"_ luego unas lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de Serena. "_Rei yo nunca quise herir de ninguna forma a Seiya, él es muy importante para mí, y creo que le hice daño estando cerca suyo"._

Ahora Rei no encontraba las palabras para consolar a su amiga "_Serena, no estes triste…" _decía mientras la abrazaba con ternura "…_ cuando Haruka y el resto se opusieron a que Uds se vieran él encontró la forma de volver a verte no es así? creo que Seiya nunca hubiese permitido que nada ni nadie lo separara de ti, aunque ese alguien hubieras sido tú. Recuerda como siempre buscaba la forma de estar cerca de ti aunque tú lo mandabas a volar. A decir verdad era bastante persistente" _le acariciaba el cabello y recordaba algunas otras cosas. " _Siempre le ofreciste tu amistad y de eso soy testigo… te acuerdas cuando fuiste a pedirle ayuda a la adivina?" _ Serena solo asintió, así que Rei continuó "_El sabía lo que sentías por Darien y bueno en el corazón no se manda… yo creo que Seiya al saber que tu corazón no podía ser para él prefirió tenerte mil veces como amiga a no tenerte, aunque eso le doliera… fue su decisión." _ A veces el tiempo y la distancia obran milagros pensaba, si no lo sabré yo. Sonrió y estrecho con fuerza a Serena para terminar de calmarla.

"_Perdoname… perdóname Serena no quería perturbarte, soy demasiado impulsiva y me dejo llevar… como hace un rato, te juzgue mal, dude de ti, perdóname… si?" _Decía una avergonzada Rei.

La rubia ya estaba completamente calmada, simplemente se enderezo porque aún mantenía la cabeza casi en el regazo de su amiga, la miro un instante y le dijo. _"Me alegro de que tuviéramos está plática, no sabes cuánto me pesaba la culpa por lo de Seiya, tus palabras me ayudaron a quitarme parte de esa culpa. Pero no creo que debas pedirme perdón por tu forma de ser te diste cuenta que algo andaba mal y viniste directo a plantearme tus dudas, eso hacen los amigos hablan las cosas" _se levanto y con picardía dijo "_Además Rei a pesar de ser sacerdotisa siempre eres muy temperamental y regañas a todos sin piedad, más pareces una madre superiora jajajaja"._

"_Serena! Como te atreves chiquilla llorona" _se quejó y tomo una almohada que tenía cerca y se la aventó a la rubia.

"_Vez ahí vas de nuevo jajaja" _decía tomando un oso de peluche que tenía cerca para devolver el primer ataque de su amiga, Serena lo arrojo con muy mala puntería, ya que no golpeo a Rei sino a Luna que iba entrando por la ventana.

"_Eso merezco por andar metiéndome donde no me llaman" _decía una golpeada Luna.

"_Ya es tarde, mejor me voy, que estén bien chicas… Luna eso te pasa por faltar a tu palabra" _se despidió Rei.

"_Esa niña no le tiene piedad a nadie" _murmuraba Luna.

En Kinmoku las seis Sailors y la princesa Kakyuu, estaban tomadas de las manos reuniendo todo su poder para volver a levantar el castillo, ya faltaba muy poco para terminar con aquella construcción, la primera de tantas por reconstruir. Cuando acabaron de fijar la última piedra contemplaron aquella imponente edificación, la cual seria de nuevo su hogar. Todas estaban emocionadas salvo Fighter y Kin, claro las dos por razones diferentes.

Fighter miro el edificio y pensaba: _mira qué gran mausoleo tenemos en frente Seiya, para ti y ese amor que se niega a morir, que importa ya?… los tres nos enterraremos en vida._

Kin miraba el castillo y pensaba: _sería divertido estar todas juntas aquí… ayy que estoy pensando mi deber es en el exterior del planeta._ Asi que se dirigió a su princesa y le dijo "_Princesa, le pido que me autorice a marcharme, así podre volver a colocar las barreras de protección alrededor de nuestro territorio_" lo decía mientras agarraba fuertemente su báculo.

Kakyuu que había estado planeando algo mejor le respondió "_Sailor Star Kin por favor quédate con nosotras ayúdanos un poco más, no creo que ningún enemigo se aproxime en un buen tiempo recuerda que el Caos ha sido vencido_" sonriendo les dijo "_además les tengo otra misión, aún no deseo despertar a nuestra gente, quiero que cuando ellos despierten encuentren algo de la belleza de Kinmoku, por eso he decidido que trabajemos en los jardines serán cuatro alrededor del castillo, uno al Norte por donde está la entrada principal, será de flores doradas que yo cultivare, uno Sur de las Flores que las Sailor StarShines decidan…_" al escuchar esto los rostros de Helper y Leader se iluminaron _"…uno al Este que será cultivado por las Starlights…_" Healer no cabía en sí de su alegría, Maker se preguntaba cuales flores serían del agrado de su Princesa aparte de las doradas claro y Fighter sonreía para no parecer insatisfecha "_…y el jardín Oeste te lo encomiendo a ti Kin_". La última guardiana agradeció con una reverencia, estaba contenta de dejar una marca en aquel lugar ya que comúnmente sólo permanecía en el castillo uno o tres días como máximo, su obligación era vigilar los territorios más lejanos del reino.

"_Creo que deberíamos empezar ahora o se sienten muy cansadas?" _les preguntó la princesa_._

"_No" _contestaron todas al unísonoy se dirigieron hacia donde debían empezar la labor encomendada.

Luego de salir de casa de Serena, Rei analizaba todo lo que se habían dicho. Se sentía decepcionada de sí misma por cómo había actuado con su amiga. Iba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no notó un auto que la venía siguiendo desde tres cuadras atrás, cuando iba a cruzar en una esquina, el conductor del auto lo detuvo sobre la senda peatonal imposibilitando que ella siguiera avanzando y provocando que dirigiera su mirada hacia él con un dejo de ira en sus ojos. Entonces lo reconoció

"_Haruka eres tú… jajaja" _ exclamó sorprendida y algo nerviosa, su temperamento casi dejaba otra víctima.

"_No crees que es un poco tarde para que una niña bonita como tu ande por ahí sola?" _ Le dijo desde el auto "_Ven sube, te llevaré hasta tu casa"._

"_Gracias…" _dijo Rei _"… es que pensé que era una linda noche para caminar"_ no tenía ganas de decirle que había estado con Serena.

"_Jajaja Uds son unas niñas muy tiernas… se que has estado con cabeza de bombón…" _la declaración de Haruka hizo sonrojar a su acompañante _"…está bien si no me quieres contar, todos tenemos nuestros secretos"._

Esa última frase calmó a Rei por eso dijo "_simplemente eran cosas de chicas" _automáticamente se puso roja y pensó: _ayy metí la pata_. Haruka comenzó a reírse.

"_Como esta cabeza de bombón?"_ preguntó la mujer al volante.

"_Ella está bien, feliz de tener a Darien nuevamente junto a ella y de que no tengamos enemigos que enfrentar" _respondió Rei.

"_Mmm ya veo, estás segura que nada ni nadie la molesta?" _el tono de Haruka trataba de parecer normal, pero no lo lograba.

Su acompañante entendió a que se refería, La protegida del viento era tan astuta, así que Rei contesto con franqueza "_Ella está bien, los extraña al igual que todas nosotras porque ellos eran nuestros amigos, pero nada más. Y como te dije recién, ahora que Darien ha vuelto ella está feliz". _

"_Me alegro de que ella esté bien, solo me interesa su bienestar" _decía Haruka mientras estacionaba el auto.

"_Será mejor que entre sino se van a preocupar por mí…" _ la sacerdotisa intentaba despedirse pero su amiga la detuvo tomándola de la mano para decirle "_No eres una mala amiga hiciste lo correcto, no te reproches mas" _al soltarse de Haruka Rei le sonrió y le dijo "_Gracias, ya me siento mejor. Mándales mis saludos a Setsuna, Michiru y Hotaru por favor. Adiós". _Salió disparada del auto y subió corriendo las interminables escaleras del templo, mientras su amiga observaba como se alejaba y ponía en marcha el motor de su automóvil.

En los jardines del palacio cada guardiana ponía toda su voluntad e imaginación al servicio de hacer de ese lugar un paraíso que deleite a sus espectadores. Cuando la princesa termino su labor en el jardín Norte pensó que sería bueno ir y colaborar con sus Sailors porque después de todo ellas nunca habían afrontado esa clase de obligación a la cual ella las había mandado.

Se dirigió al punto cardinal opuesto porque asi de paso podría atravesar el castillo y observarlo por el interior. Al llegar al hall del castillo se encontró con la fuente en forma de cascada que estaba en una de las esquinas y también con su aroma favorito aquel que era parecido a lo que los humanos llaman canela, recordó que por el momento solo estaba de paso y se apresuró a salir al jardín Sur. Cuando salió se dio cuenta que las Starshines eran dignas hijas de ese planeta pues en ese jardín se encontraban casi todas las especies de flores de Kinmoku, las que a la vista se veían como miles de gotas de colores, habían trazado senderos para recorrer el jardín estos seguían formas curvas y colocaron algunas esculturas de roca que simulaban jóvenes las cuales fueron adornando con las flores más representativas de cada región del planeta. La princesa no podía evitar sentir orgullo al ver ese jardín. Se acerco al lugar donde Helper y Leader estaban terminando una escultura y las felicito. Les pregunto si necesitaban algo pero las Sailors le dijeron que casi terminaban. La princesa decidió entonces dirigirse a ver cómo le iba a Kin ella no había nacido en el planeta, así que quizás necesitaría de su colaboración. Esta vez rodeo el castillo por el exterior. Cuando llego al jardín Oeste se sorprendió mucho, quizás había subestimado a Kin. En aquel jardín todas las flores eran blancas y según las especies irradiaban diferentes grados de luz. Ella había formado un estanque en el centro del jardín y a su derecha había erigido dos árboles que para ella se parecían a los árboles que en la tierra llamaban sauces llorones. En el estanque había unas flores acuáticas de color blanco y de los sauces nacían florecillas también blancas que contrastaban con el verde intenso de las hojas del árbol. Había colocado parasoles distribuidos de la misma forma de las estrellas de una constelación y sobre ellos puso enredaderas de las que brotaban algunas flores. Los senderos eran todos rectos, aquel lugar era solemne como un santuario pensó Kakyuu. Al acercarse al estanque que era donde se encontraba Kin, la princesa la vio tomar una de las flores acuáticas la cual se convirtió en agua en sus manos y ella la bebió. Eso impresionó a Kakyuu quien preguntó _"¿cómo lograste eso de estas flores Kin?"_

La pregunta asustó a la sailor quien pensaba que estaba sola "_oh princesa, bueno yo lo desee, desee que estas flores solo pudieran existir en la presencia del agua fuera de ella en unos segundo se convierten en agua. ¿Quiere probar? Tome una en sus manos y sáquela del agua"._

Kakyuu hizo lo que Kin le decía tomo la flor en sus manos y luego de unos segundos se transformo.

Kin dijo a su soberana "_Así nadie las sacara de su lugar, su hermosura solo se podrá contemplar en el agua". _

"_Veo que has terminado"_ dijo la princesa levantándose y luego la felicito le preguntó si la quería acompañar al jardín Este, pero Kin se negó, porque quería ver si podía terminar con unos detalles más.

El jardín Este era el más grande. Healer y Maker habían debatido mucho rato sobre que sería mejor cultivar, Fighter sólo pensaba en las rosas que había conocido en el planeta Tierra, esas flores que le recordaban tanto a su bombón y su vida como Seiya Kou. Tomo algo de aire y dijo fuerte "_Me parece que lo mejor sería cultivar rosas como las que usábamos cuando éramos Three Ligths pero que sean de todos los colores,_ _las rosas pueden ir a los márgenes de nuestro jardín y en el centro solo flores pequeñas de nuestro planeta"._

Las otras Starlights asintieron y se pusieron manos a las obra.

Cuando la princesa llegó se dio cuenta que ese jardín era igual a aquella imagen que veía cada vez que desde su vasija escuchaba la canción de sus guardianas en aquel planeta azul donde había buscado refugio, el suelo lleno de flores formando franjas de diferentes colores, con el pequeño detalle que ahora también había rosas, unas flores sencillas pero muy hermosas que conoció en su estancia en aquel planeta. Se acerco a sus guardianas y les pidió con la voz más tierna "_Podrían volver a cantar esa canción?"_

Las guardianas asintieron sorprendidas, tomaron su apariencia terrestre y comenzaron a cantar. Los acordes de la canción llegaban hasta el resto de las Sailors que salieron de sus respectivos jardines atraídas por esas voces. Al llegar al jardín del Este, los vieron, no eran sus compañeras las Starlights sino unos muchachos muy parecidos a ellas que le cantaban a su princesa.

Al terminar Kakyuu les presentó a los muchachos "_Mis guardianas les presento la forma en que las Sailor Starlights me buscaron en aquel planeta azul… ellos son Yaten …" _dijo señalando al muchacho de cabello gris _"…Taiki…"_ dirigiéndose al de cabello castaño _"…y Seiya_" quien había dado un paso al frente.

Las starshines estaban muy sorprendidas diría que hasta escandalizadas, Sailor Kin los miraba como inspeccionándolos, pero cuando su miraba se cruzó con la de Seiya dejó de hacerlo y volvió a mirar a su Princesa.

**Montaez: **Te agradezco infinitamente por tus palabras, espero que lo que vayas leyendo de aquí en adelante siga siendo de tu agrado y si tienes algo para decirme sobre el ff estoy atenta a tus comentarios. Saludos

Agradezco a mi Hermanita y a Pablo quienes hacen de editores de esta historia y a mis amigos que se han interesado en leerla ya sea por amor a Sailor Moon o por cariño a su autora. Gracias a todos por su apoyo y aguante.


	4. CORAZONES ANGUSTIADOS

**Sailor Moon y sus personajes es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. Está historia está escrita sin fines de lucro**

**Corazones Angustiados**

Al día siguiente, Darien se encontraba junto a su novia en el parque contándole los detalles de la entrevista que había tenido. El estaba muy contento por lo que su entrevistador le había mencionado, aún existía la posibilidad de que recibiera una nueva beca a EEUU. Serena por su parte al escuchar esto sintió que nuevamente la soledad tocaba a la puerta de su mundo. Trato de aparentar que esa noticia no le afectaba.

"_Serena, esto es muy importante para mí, puedes entenderlo?" _dijo él.

"_Claro que lo entiendo es tu sueño, yo estoy orgullosa de ti y de tus logros y sabes que te apoyo, sólo espero que si te vas te hagas de un pequeño tiempo no todos los días pero si frecuentemente para escribirme o llamarme, lo harás?" _le contesto ella causando una gran sorpresa en su novio.

"_Sí, por supuesto que lo hare" _dijo Darien y le depositó un tierno beso en los labios a Serena.

El se sentía realmente feliz jamás hubiera imaginado una actitud tan madura en ella, ahora solamente quedaba esperar la nueva entrevista donde le darían los resultados, pero el entrevistador le había comentado de manera extraoficial que su trabajo era hasta el momento el que más los impresionó. Eso debía ser una buena señal.

En Kinmoku, luego de recuperarse de la impresión que les causó conocer a las contrapartes masculinas de las Starlights, Helper comentaba "_Nosotras nunca hubiésemos pensado esa solución al problema de no encontrar a la Princesa_".

"_Si tienes razón, pero quizás esa fue la única forma. Luego de esto sigo afirmando que Kin hizo bien en mandarlas a ellas en lugar de nosotras"._ Dijo Leader asintiendo con la cabeza.

"_Son guapos, no crees?" _ahora el tono de voz de Helper era entusiasta.

"_Cómo puedes pensar eso? Ellas son nuestras compañeras, nuestras hermanas guerreras, eso no debes olvidarlo". _Le reprocho Leader.

"_Sólo era un comentario… además no creo que volvamos a verlos, la princesa está con nosotras y estamos en casa" _se defendía su amiga.

Seiya se había retirado a su habitación, le incomodaba mucho la forma en que sus compañeras o mejor dicho las compañeras de Fighter lo observaban.

"_¿Qué acaso soy un bicho raro? Hicimos lo que era necesario, niñas tontas!" _El estaba muy molesto. Se sentó en una de las orillas de la cama y observo la que había sido su habitación. El trabajo de la reconstrucción quedó realmente bien hecho. Observando el lugar parecía que nunca se había marchado de Kinmoku, salvo por el detalle de que quien ahora estaba allí era Seiya Kou un muchacho que antes no existía.

Se levanto de golpe y se acerco al balcón para poder observar las estrellas puesto que ya había anochecido. Las miró durante unos segundos y tuvo que bajar la mirada porque su brillo le dañaba los ojos. A su mente acudió el recuerdo de aquel resplandor cálido y hermoso que había iluminado la galaxia cuando todo parecía perdido y deseo con todo su corazón poder contemplar la Luna y su fulgor plateado. Así podría tener alguna idea de cómo estaba ella, él sabía que aquel satélite brillaba con la luz de su guardiana.

Otra vez se sentó en la orilla de la cama mientras se decía para sí mismo. "_Bombón…Quizás nos falto tiempo o quizás nos sobraban nuestros destinos_. _Dime porque amas a Darien y no a mí? Es porque él es príncipe del planeta Tierra? No, tú no eres de la clase de personas que buscan poder y riquezas ilimitadas. Tú solo buscas la felicidad de los que te rodean, eres tan generosa y dulce. Hay tanta calidez en tu corazón, tanta bondad… que yo me sacrificaría mil veces por ti. Mi dulce bombón… Solo espero que seas feliz…Mientras que yo…_ unas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, empezó a secarlas con rapidez porque alguien tocaba a su puerta.

"_Seiya, la princesa requiere nuestra presencia en el salón del trono"_ dijo Taiki.

"_Muy bien en un momento estaré allí_" contesto su amigo. Luego se irguió camino hacia la puerta y antes de atravesar el umbral recupero la apariencia de Sailor Star Fighter.

En su cuarto antes de la cena, Serena pensaba en lo que Darien le había dicho. Abrazaba su almohada y se encogió lo más que pudo, luego empezó a llorar y pensaba: _Otra vez se_ _marchara? ¿Por qué no se queda junto a mí? Después de lo que ocurrió no sería lo más lógico querer recuperar lo perdido y no seguir sumando distancia y soledad… Uuuuuyyy Darien eres un desconsiderado, pero si le dijera todo esto ¿qué pensaría el de mí? Acaso diría que soy una niña inmadura y egoísta? _

_A decir verdad, en aquella oportunidad conocí la soledad, porque en realidad lo había perdido y también perdí a mis amigas. Mientras que ahora él se irá sólo por un tiempo, volverá por algunos días cada vez que pueda y también se contactara conmigo. Qué tristeza no tener a Chibi Chibi a mi lado, sus travesuras siempre me distraían y Seiya… Oh Seiya como te extraño, y si Darien se va… notaré aún más tu ausencia._

"_Serena, te encuentras bien?"_ Preguntaba su gatita.

"_Sí Luna, solo me siento un poco nostálgica nada más" _ contestaba la rubia con cara triste.

"_Y dime a quien extrañas?" _preguntaba Luna.

"_A Chibi Chibi y a Seiya" _dijo de forma natural su dueña.

"_Ay Serena ¿cómo puedes decir eso? es que acaso no tienes a Darien?"_ Le reprochaba su mascota.

"_Yo sé que tengo a Darien" _La humana miró indignada a su servidora _"¡Pero él era mi amigo! Y Chibi Chibi era como mi hermanita. Además ahora quizás me hagan más falta que nunca porque si Darien se va yo… yo me quedare otra vez sola"._ Dijo esto y salió del cuarto.

Luna se quedó muy sorprendida por lo que su dueña le había confesado, tomo aire y salió tan rápido como sus patitas se lo permitían en busca de su ama.

La encontró en el parque número diez sentada en un columpio, llorando en silencio. Se acercó lo más sigilosamente que pudo, se cercioró que nadie estuviera cerca y dijo "_Perdoname no quería herirte, pero dime ¿Cómo es eso que Darien se marchará?"_

"_En la entrevista a la que fue le dijeron que su nuevo proyecto les había gustado mucho a las personas del comité de evaluación y que muy probablemente le darían la beca para ir a EEUU" _dijo Serena secándose las lagrimas.

"_Ya entiendo… pero no te preocupes nada será como aquella vez, verás que en esta ocasión las cosas irán mejor y no sentirás tanto su ausencia" _la gata trataba de sonar entusiasta.

"_Realmente lo crees Luna?" _La rubia parecía confundida.

"_Estoy segura, ven vamos a casa es tarde" _La mascota no podía evitar sentirse preocupada y angustiada por su dueña.

Cuando Fighter salió de su habitación, se encontró con un despreocupado Yaten que se dirigía hacia donde la princesa los convocó.

"_¿Qué haces con esa apariencia?" _Preguntaba la líder de las Starlights.

"¿_Es que acaso Taiki no te lo dijo? La princesa quiere ver a Three Lights… A ti que te ocurre?_

_pensé que disfrutabas tu apariencia como Seiya" _dijo su amigo con su tono sarcástico.

Luego de escuchar esto la guerrera dijo algo fastidiada _"Ya cállate…"_ a la vez que cambiaba de apariencia y continúo hablando Seiya _"… a veces eres un fastidio Yaten, no sé como Mina te soportaba. No me molesta ser Seiya Kou, pero lo que sí me molesta es la forma en que esas niñas nos miran" _finalizó su frase apuntando hacia la dirección a donde debían ir.

"_Que irónico es esto, el gran Seiya Kou el más popular entre las mujeres se siente intimidado por sus camaradas guerreras" _se burlaba el jovén de cabello gris.

"_Muchachos no creo que este sea el momento de estar discutiendo esos temas, la princesa nos espera"_ decía un molesto Taiki, mientras caminaba hasta donde estaban sus amigos había escuchado todo. Durante el camino al salón del trono este les dijo _"Es obvio que ellas actúen de esa forma ante nuestra presencia…"._

"_Tienes razón, seguro nunca antes conocieron chicos tan guapos como nosotros" _contestó muy fresco Seiya. Ante las miradas perplejas de sus amigos que sólo pudieron reír a carcajadas ante tal declaración.

"_Seiya eso no es lo que iba a decir… para ellas somos unos completos desconocidos, pero sin embargo la princesa nos tiene completa confianza y bueno si también está el hecho de que somos hombres…"_ al decir esto el chico de cabello castaño se sonrojo y tras unos segundos continuó _"… creo que sienten un poco de desconfianza y es natural"._

"_Si es verdad, pero la princesa confía en nosotros que otra prueba necesitan?" _dijo Yaten molesto.

"_Al igual que nosotros ellas protegen a la princesa y bueno simplemente no nos conocen bajo esta forma debemos ganarnos su confianza, entienden?"_ les anuncio Taiki muy tranquilo.

Al entrar al salón del trono, Kakyuu y sus demás Sailors los estaban esperando_. "Mis queridos Three Lights"_ fueron las palabras de bienvenida de su princesa.

Ellos se aproximaron más hacia ella e hicieron una reverencia antes de preguntar _"Díganos princesa porque requiere nuestra presencia?"._

Ella los inspecciono desde donde se encontraba sentada y les dijo _"Hay algo que debo pedirles… Ya casi hemos terminado con la reconstrucción de nuestro planeta y he estado pensando que despertaremos al pueblo una vez que terminemos esta tarea y creo que la mejor forma sería hacerlo con sus canciones, para que el pueblo pueda sentir esperanza, alegría y unidad"._

"_Princesa este es un gran honor" _decía Taiki, mientras Yaten asentía.

A joven de cabellos negros la idea parecía no emocionarle en lo más mínimo así que se inclinó para reverenciar a su monarca y luego agregó_ "Se hará lo Ud diga princesa"._

La actitud de el líder del grupo no paso desapercibida ante los ojos Sailor kin, quien lo miraba fijamente. La sailor espero unos segundos para ver si alguien más decía algo, luego tomo la palabra _"Princesa, no quisiera molestarla con mi insistencia, pero creo que lo mejor es que vaya cuanto antes a colocar las barreras defensivas del planeta"_ dijo con tono suplicante.

"_Sailor Star Kin, acaso no ha sido de tu agrado tu estadía en el castillo?"_ le pregunto Kakyuu causando que Kin se pusiera roja y bajara su cabeza.

"_Por favor princesa, no piense eso… Ud sabe que para mí no hay nada que se compare a la felicidad que me causa su compañía… y es por eso que debo velar por su seguridad, yo no me perdonaría que algo le sucediera" _al terminar de decir esto la guardiana se arrodillo a los pies del trono de su soberana.

Las Starshine contemplaban la escena al igual que los Three Lights. Luego una duda empezó a formarse en sus cabezas era acaso que Kin sabía algo y no se los había comentado.

La princesa también intuyó lo mismo, se puso de pie para acercándose a su afligida guardiana y le preguntó directamente _"¿Qué es lo que has visto en tus sueños Kin?"._

La Sailor levantó su vista sorprendida y sus compañeras al fin comprendieron la insistencia de Kin en poner las barreras, después de todo ella había presentido la llegada de Sailor Galaxia.

La encargada de la protección de los límites del reino, pensó un momento y luego respondió _"No he tenido ninguna premonición, sin embargo es obvio que luego del desastre que hemos enfrentado aún nos encontramos débiles y somos un blanco fácil para cualquier enemigo"._

"_Ya veo…"_ dijo la princesa dedicándole una sonrisa a su guardiana y continuó _"… Sailor Star Kin deseas regresar a los confines del reino o quedarte con nosotras en el castillo?"._

"_Princesa… ese sería un gran honor, pero creo que lo mejor es que yo regrese a mi puesto" _respondió Kin.

"_Sabía que me dirías esto..."_dijo la princesa.

A su vez Seiya pensaba que no sabían mucho de esa Sailor. Ella había llegado allí hacía ya doce ciclos, es decir 3 años terrestres. Se puso a recordar.

Un día estaban las cinco guardianas en uno de los jardines del palacio, cuando de repente un resplandor de estrella nació. Aunque estaba en la lejanía todas lo sentían como familiar, esa estrella pertenecía a Kinmoku. Todas se dirigieron al salón del trono para preguntarle a la princesa de quien se trataba pero ella había desaparecido. La buscaron por cada rincón del palacio, pero su presencia no se encontraba en el planeta. La desesperación las invadió y entonces… Luego de unos segundos una estrella fugaz atravesó el cielo. Inmediatamente reconocieron la presencia de la princesa, pero había alguien más con ella. Era una Sailor, su traje no era igual al de ninguna de las Sailors Stars, parecía un vestido, llevaba un báculo con una estrella en la punta y su cabello lila estaba recogido una larga trenza que la recién llegada acomodaba a un costado. Su gesto era triste y sus ojos parecían que hacía poco habían dejado de llorar.

"… _por ello tome está decisión" _proseguía Kakyuu mientras Seiya salía de sus recuerdos _"Sailor Star Kin mañana irás a los confines del reino a poner las barreras de defensa y cuando termines volverás al castillo porque de ahora en adelante vivirás con nosotras, esto es una orden y no quiero escuchar ningún pero"_.

A Kin solo le quedo acatar la orden.

"_Sailors Starshines, Maker y Healer mañana nosotras nos dedicaremos a terminar la reconstrucción de la ciudad, mientras Sailor Fighter y Kin colocan las barreras"._ Les comunico su monarca.

Seiya al escuchar esto miró a Kin y la notó muy molesta, luego pensó que nunca le habían encomendado a Fighter ese tipo de obligación.

Al día siguiente en el templo Hikawa, Luna había convocado a las chicas muy temprano para contarles lo de Darien y como se sentía Serena. Todas se preocuparon mucho por su amiga, por lo que decidieron darle todo su apoyo. Como habían quedado de encontrarse con ella en la cafetería Crown, se pusieron en marcha y en el camino iban pensando soluciones al problema de la líder de las Scouts pero ninguno les parecía convincente. Se les había hecho bastante tarde, así que Serena ya se encontraba en la cafetería tomando una malteada de chocolate, mientras pensaba que era muy raro que ninguna hubiese llegado, puesto que siempre era ella la última en llegar. Quizás se había equivocado y el lugar de la reunión era otro, no sería la primera vez que eso le ocurría. Entonces las vio llegar acompañadas de Luna y automáticamente comprendió que había sucedido.

Todas pidieron algo para desayunar, a la vez que trataban a la chica de los chonguitos con extrema cortesía. Por lo que Serena les dijo _"Chicas, estoy bien. No son necesarios tantos cuidados y tu Luna…" _dijo a la vez que entornaba los ojos para mirar a su gatita.

La rubia fue interrumpida por Amy _"Serena! Luna hizo bien en contarnos, así entre todas buscaremos una solución"._

"_Sí es cierto para eso somos las amigas o no?"_ dijo Lita.

"_No queremos verte triste"_ agregó Rei.

"_Es verdad y como el tuyo es un problema de amor, la gran Diosa del amor Mina Aino ha pensado la solución, pero esto implica un gran sacrificio para tu familia y para nosotras"_ sentenció Mina.

Todas la miraban extrañadas, no sabían que se le pudo haber ocurrido. Serena solo se limitaba a sonreír, quería saber que le diría su alocada amiga.

"_Anda Mina dinos de que se trata"_ pedía Lita.

"_Pues es muy sencillo chicas, creo que Serena debe ir con Darien a EEUU"_ dijo Mina.

"_Eso sería fantástico y podría vivir con Darien…"_ decía una muy contenta Serena para luego empezar a soñar. Se veía con un delantal rosa preparando el desayuno para su novio y él le decía esto está riquísimo. Y entonces… una de las voces de sus amigas la saco de su fantasía.

"_Bueno a mi me parece_…" empezó a decir Amy _"…me parece que sería muy buena idea, así podrás practicar tu Inglés y conocer otra cultura, además de que puedes seguir la preparatoria en una de las escuelas de ahí"_.

Todas quedaron boquiabiertas por el comentario de su amiga, ya que no contaban con su aprobación.

Lita se apresuró a decir _"Esto será todo un reto para ti Serena porque tendrás que estudiar y aprender a llevar una casa y todo lo que eso implica…"_.

"_Así que ya no podrás ser una niña perezosa"_ Fue Rei quien interrumpió a la más alta y hacendosa del grupo

"_Y deberán tener cuidado porque no queremos ser tías tan pronto ¿no es cierto chicas?"_ finalizó Mina. Causando que todas se ruborizaran especialmente la aludida.

"Ayy chicas, no piensen mal" lo dijo cubriéndose la cara para que sus amigas no vieran su vergüenza. Luego se descubrió las miro y les dijo _"No saben cuánto se los agradezco chicas, especialmente a ti Luna"_ La gatita recibió muy feliz el agradecimiento. Escuchar a las chicas había calmado la preocupación que sentía por su dueña.

…

**Srita. Rossy Kou: **Me gusta tu Nick tiene estilo . Muchas Gracias por leer mi FF.

Sabes creo que Serena no mintió, solo dijo las cosas como las sentía, aunque a veces el corazón nos tiende pequeñas trampitas, no te parece?

Espero que lo que sigas leyendo te agrade. Saludos

**Este capítulo… **me costó mucho poder escribirlo porque tengo mil cosas encima, espero con ansías sus comentarios sean buenos o malos y ojalá les haya gustado.

**Gracias hermanita** por tus consejos sobre la historia y por hacer de


	5. DECEPCIONES Y SORPRESAS

**Sailor Moon y sus personajes es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. Está historia está escrita sin fines de lucro**

**Decepciones y Sorpresas**

Todavía las luces del amanecer no aparecían en el horizonte de Kinmoku. Sailor Fighter se encontraba en el jardín Norte del palacio esperando a Sailor Kin. Observaba con detenimiento las flores doradas que su princesa había cultivado y pensó: "_pronto las flores se tornaran de un dorado intenso, eso marcara el inicio del último ciclo, el equivalente a una estación en el planeta terrestre, y cuando la luz del día o de las estrellas las ilumine en la noche al reflejar la luz simularan estrellas en el césped y durante el día parecerán como un lago de luz._ _Como quisiera que estuvieras aquí para verlas bombón"._

"_Realmente son hermosas" _dijo Kin sacando a Fighter de sus pensamientos.

"_Hasta que por fin apareces"_ le contesto la líder de las Starlights, luego pensó si acaso le había leído la mente.

"_He llegado a la hora acordada y si tienes tanta prisa anda vamos de una vez"_ al finalizar esta frase la recién llegada se convirtió en un resplandor plateado y comenzó su ascenso.

Su compañera hizo una mueca y la siguió en forma de un resplandor azul.

Esa mañana Darien se había levantado temprano, ya tenía todo preparado para la entrevista. Serena lo había llamado la noche anterior para desearle buena suerte. Por alguna razón que él no entendía, ella parecía feliz por esta oportunidad que se le presentaba. De repente una idea asomó a su cabeza. Se dijo a sí mismo: _"Son tonterías, ella me ama"_. Luego volvió a repasar mentalmente si llevaba todo lo necesario para sus clases.

Por otro lado, en el camino a los limites exteriores del reino de Kinmoku.

"_Oye Fighter…" _Kin hacía uso de su telepatía para que su acompañante la escuchara.

"_Dime"_ respondió su compañera.

"_Antes de llegar a nuestro destino debo cerciorarme de algo"_ dijo la telépata.

"_Está bien, pero no creas que te dejaré ir sola"_ respondió cortante la Starlight.

"_Si ya lo sé, es muy obvio que viniste como una especie de escolta, aunque no veo la razón, nunca desobedecí ninguna orden de la princesa. Sígueme, es por aquí"_ indicó la guardiana de los límites exteriores.

Luego de atravesar un buen trecho de camino ante sus ojos apareció algo, parecían restos de asteroides. Al irse acercando la guerrera de cabello negro notó que era una especie de plataforma, distinguió lo que parecía ser una cueva, pensó: "_Este lugar es…"_

Descendieron sobre un prado verde que había entre la gruta y un árbol, del mismo tipo que Kin había erigido en su jardín.

Una vez allí, la chica de cabello lila agradecía a las estrellas, pues su hogar no había sido destruido por Sailor Galaxia, quizás no lo había visto. Eso ahora no le importaba, sonreía con alegría al ver el lugar como lo había dejado esa última mañana.

Fighter la miro y le preguntó _"Aquí vivías?"._

"_Si" _le respondió mientras corría hacía su hogar.

La joven de cabellos negros miraba el lugar donde vivía Kin no parecía diferente de Kinmoku pero sintió una gran soledad.

"_No vas a venir?"_ le gritó la dueña de casa. La invitada se apresuró a llegar hasta donde estaba Kin.

Al entrar allí se dio con que la cueva era profunda había unos cuantos pilares, pero no paredes lo cual dejaba a la vista un gran salón el cual dividía sus ambientes por colores. La esquina donde se ubicaba la cama y lo que debía ser la habitación de Kin era de colores azules, la zona de cocina era de colores tierra y del otro lado para su sorpresa se encontró con lo que era un salón de baile con sus espejos y todo, y por último cerca de la entrada un lugar donde había muchos almohadones de diferentes colores y tamaños. Mientras que la anfitriona se movía de un lugar a otro, parecía buscar algo, pero de la conmoción que le causó a Fighter aquel lugar no pudo ver qué era lo que buscaba cuando la otra lo encontró y salió rápido en dirección del árbol. Así que la líder de las Sailor Star salió al encuentro de la dueña de casa, que se encontraba junto al sauce. Sólo un pensamiento le retumbaba en su cabeza y cuando alcanzó a su compañera le pregunto _"¿Como haces para resistir esta soledad?"._

"_No estoy sola, tengo a las estrellas, mis recuerdos y a…" _dirigió su mirada hacia donde debían ir. Antes de que Fighter pudiera seguir preguntándole algo más la tomo de la mano para llevarla al lugar donde habían descendido y le dijo soltándola a la vez que le sonreía _"En marcha compañera"._

La otra solo se quedó mirando como el resplandor plateado se alejaba.

Hacía veinte minutos Darien estaba en una sala de espera junto a un muchacho de aproximadamente su edad y cabellos azules. Al parecer venían en busca del mismo objetivo, pero solo uno de ellos sería el ganador.

Al instante una puerta de las oficinas se abrió y el hombre que lo había entrevistado hacía unos días atrás lo llamo. Al entrar el joven saludo atentamente a los presentes, eran tres hombres de edad madura quienes le devolvieron el saludo. Después de un momento de silencio el que estaba sentado en medio tomo la palabra.

"_Señor Chiba, su trabajo es extraordinario, a mis colegas y a mí nos intereso mucho, el nivel de este año en cuanto a los trabajos fue elevadísimo, pero sin dudas su tesis fue la mejor"_.

Darien sentía que tocaba el cielo.

"_Sin embargo, aunque usted es un estudiante brillante hemos decidido que no le otorgaremos la beca" _dijo apenado su interlocutor.

El muchacho se sentía morir, sólo pudo articular _"Por qué?"_

"_Es que acaso desconoce la razón? Sabemos que el año pasado se le otorgó esta misma beca, pero por alguna razón usted no hizo uso de ella" _le contestó el hombre que se encontraba a la derecha.

"_Es que yo…" _iba diciendo el joven, mientras pensaba_: "que excusa puedo dar?, discúlpenme es que una villana me robo la semilla estelar" _de pronto se le ocurrióalgo y continuo diciendo _"…contraje una enfermedad que me incapacitó para realizar el viaje"._

"_Sea la excusa que sea joven, usted debió notificarnos en el acto para enviar inmediatamente a su reemplazo. No solo fue irresponsable sino también un mal compañero, porque le quito la oportunidad a otro joven de tomar esa beca". _Le reprochó el mismo hombre.

El estudiante se quedo sin palabras, sentía un nudo en la garganta. Era la primera vez que lo trataban de esa forma, el siempre había sido responsable y estaba acostumbrado a lograr todo aquello que se proponía.

"_Señor Chiba, ya habrá nuevas oportunidades. Usted es un joven brillante, sólo debe ser un poco más responsable en el futuro, que esto sea un llamado de atención para mejorar en ese aspecto"_ lo animaba el primero que había hablado.

Darien se limitó a asentir.

"_Le agradecemos por su tiempo, ojalá se reciba pronto"_ Dijo el hombre de la izquierda que había sido el mismo de la entrevista.

El muchacho se despidió diciendo _"Adiós, que tengan buen día"._

Las dos sailors ya habían llegado a su destino, se dedicaron a observar el vasto universo unos instantes.

Kin dijo _"Ayy estrellas las voy a extrañar, su brillo es tan hermoso"._

"_Quizás si hubieras visto otros resplandores, estos no te parecerían tan hermosos"_ fue el comentario de su compañera.

"_Sailor Fighter he visto muchos resplandores, pero el amor que siento por unos o por otros es cosa mía, no sólo por su intensidad sino por otras características también"_ se sonrojo al decir esto y luego continuo _"Mejor me pongo a trabajar"._

"_Quieres ayuda?"_ preguntó la Starlight.

"_Creo que después de tu comentario las estrellas están un poco resentidas contigo y no te querrán brindar su poder"_ le anunció Kin a la vez que hacia aparecer su báculo lo tomo y empezó a orar pidiendo a las estrellas. Las barreras se empezaron a levantar en todas direcciones como un resplandor plateado que luego se hizo rojo como el fuego cuando encerró por completo al planeta.

Fighter empezó a notar como la barrera se camuflaba con su entorno.

"_Tú eres quien debería ser la líder de las guardianas de Kinmoku, Kin"._ Confesó la muchacha de cabello negro.

"_De que estás hablando Fighter? Para ser líder, el poder no es lo más importante. Además no soy tan fuerte. Yo me siento muy contenta con el puesto que ocupo. He alcanzado esta fuerza porque entreno constantemente y siempre tuve una inspiración, pero no fue suficiente. Ella arrasó con nuestro planeta" _contesto apenada.

"_Pero pudiste resistir más que muchas otras. Es verdad, nuestra princesa siempre nos guiaba e inspiraba"_ le dijo su superior.

"_Si su brillo siempre nos guía…"_ Se tomo unos segundos para continuar, levanto su mirada y miró los ojos azules de su amiga para que esta supiera que hablaba con sinceridad_. "Sailor Fighter yo siempre te he admirado, tu resplandor es realmente hermoso, la fuerza que hay en él, tu devoción y tu nobleza siempre me han inspirado a ser una mejor guardiana"._

La Starlight nunca hasta ese momento había notado que su compañera tenía ojos grises y dependiendo de cómo insidia la luz en ellos parecían verdes en momentos y en otros marrones claros. Aquellas palabras hicieron que se sintiera un poco incomoda sin saber por qué razón. Así que volteó dándole la espalda a Kin y le _respondió "No hay nada que admirar, junto al tuyo mi resplandor es insignificante y como guardiana hace mucho me superaste"_. El único verdadero resplandor que posee el universo es el de mi bombón, pensaba para sí.

Esto hizo que Sailor Kin se girara porque habían empezado a escapar lagrimas de sus ojos, las iba secando y pensaba: _"¿Dónde estás Sailor Fighter? Quien está aquí, no puede ser tu"._

Fueron sacadas de sus pensamientos al sentir dos resplandores que se acercaban a gran velocidad.

El príncipe de la tierra, había decidido volver a su casa después de la entrevista, lo único que deseaba era estar solo, por suerte su novia se encontraba en la preparatoria. Al entrar al apartamento dejo sus libros en la mesita junto a sus llaves y se sentó en uno de los sillones, todo estaba en penumbras, era mejor así. Se sentía humillado. Pensaba en su destino como futuro Rey de la Tierra, gracias a eso y a la guerra de las Sailors él había perdido su semilla estelar dejando ir la oportunidad de su vida. Ahora la cólera lo consumía, ¿de que le servían sus sueños si su suerte ya estaba echada? esa pregunta giraba en su cabeza. Porque si en el futuro todos encontrarían paz y felicidad él no las tenía ahora o es que acaso era feliz y no lo sabía. Para él la felicidad era lograr sus metas académicas y estar junto a su novia. Tenía a Serena, aunque a veces dudaba si ella realmente lo amaba todavía, después de todo no la podía culpar, él se había marchado dejándola sola. Empezó a sentir miedo e incertidumbre por el futuro. De repente el teléfono sonó. Se levantó para atenderlo, era la compañía de teléfonos ofreciendo un nuevo paquete de servicios, Darien atendió la llamada de mala gana y luego de rehusar la contratación al servicio colgó.

Se dirigió a su cuarto y aunque todo estaba oscuro notaba el reflejo de un rayo de luz que se filtraba en el dormitorio, se acerco y noto que este estaba sobre un portarretratos que contenía la foto de la que sería su futura familia. Se sonrió y empezó a sentirse más tranquilo. Se acostó en la cama y pensó: _"Tomare una siesta y luego iré por Serena a la preparatoria, tenemos mucho tiempo que recuperar"._

"_Son ustedes…"_ dijo Fighter quien estaba delante de su compañera _"… que hacen aquí?"._

"_Tú eres… Sailor Galaxia?"_ decía Kin dudosa mientras se ponía en posición defensiva. Unos segundos después una voz llamó su atención. Junto a la mujer de largos cabellos rubios y rojos se encontraba una niñita pelirroja.

"_Chibi-Chibi"_ decía la tierna niña.

Kin la miraba y pensaba, ella es la luz de la esperanza, sólo es una niña pequeña, al instante cambió su actitud. Y se dirigió a la mujer que llevaba un vestido blanco. _"Sailor Galaxia, dinos a que han venido?"_

"_Sailor Star Kin he venido a hablar contigo y con la Princesa Kakyuu_". Dijo Galaxia.

"_Acerca de qué?"_ preguntó Kin.

"_En principio les debo una disculpa y luego hay otro tema, que solo podemos tratar en privado"_ Respondió mirando a los ojos de la guardiana.

La chica de ojos azules la tomo del brazo y le dijo_ "¿qué haces? No te das cuenta quien es ella?"_.

"_Claro que lo sé, pero quien debe decidir si dejarla entrar es la Princesa no nosotras. Déjame preguntarle"_ Se alejó un poco más y se concentro en Kinmoku y en Kakyuu. _"Princesa, Salior Galaxia y la luz de la esperanza quieren hablar con usted"._

"_Permítanles ingresar a nuestro reino, por favor y guíenlas ante mí"_ fueron las palabras de la princesa. No parecía sorprendida.

Kin creó un campo de energía en forma de una esfera y lo hizo atravesar la barrera defensiva, luego dijo a las visitantes _"entren en ella, las protegerá al pasar la barrera"._

Cuando estuvieron del otro lado de la barrera, La guardiana exterior no podía dejar de observar a aquella mujer, le costó reconocerla puesto que la Sailor Galaxia que ella había conocido era prepotente y malvada, en cambio esta mujer parecía tímida y dulce.

Chibi-Chibi se había dirigido a los brazos de Fighter y está correspondió su gesto con un abrazo.

"_Veo que son grandes amigas"_ dijo Kin y finalizó diciendo _"vamos la princesa nos espera"._

Tres resplandores salieron rumbo a Kinmoku, Fighter llevaba en brazos a la niña.

"_Oye Serena ¿quieres que vayamos por unos helados antes de ir a casa de Rei?"_ preguntaba Mina.

"_Lo siento, pero quiero ir a ver a Darien aunque sea un momento hoy le avisaban sobre los resultados del concurso para la beca"_ contestaba la rubia algo preocupada.

"_Pues creo que no deberás ir muy lejos para verlo"_ le dijo Lita apuntando hacia un costado.

"_Serena no tardes mucho, recuerda que estos días son claves"_ Le advertía Amy.

"_Ya lo sé, no te preocupes"_. Respondía Serena mientras se alejaba de sus amigas para ir al encuentro de su novio. _"las veré en casa de Rei!"._

Al escuchar esta última frase el muchacho levantó la mirada para ver como se acercaba su novia, venía muy contenta como cada vez que se encontraban.

"_Hola Darien, que linda sorpresa me has dado"_ lo saludo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"_Hola Serena_" la miró un instante a los ojos perdiéndose en esos lagos azules y le pregunto _"¿Quieres ir al parque o a tomar algo?"._

"_tengo poco tiempo, porque las chicas me esperan para estudiar, mejor vamos a tomar una malteada y luego me acompañas al templo Hikawa, te parece?"_ respondió la rubia.

"_Me alegra mucho que empieces a ser más responsable con tu estudio"_ le dijo el chico y empezaron a caminar tomados del brazo.

"_Hablando de eso, dime ¿Cómo te fue en la entrevista?"_ Preguntaba la chica.

La voz de Darien se tornó triste _"No me la dieron, pero no quiero hablar de ello ahora"._

"_Claro, como tu digas" _Asintió. Ella no sabía que decir en aquella situación, así que optó por el silencio.

….

**Srita. Rossy Kou: **Gracias por seguir la historia**. **Kin es una chica algo especial y si tienes toda la razón al decir que Seiya es un amor, yo también lo adoro. Besos y no nos abandones.

**Selene Uchiha Hyuuga**** : **Hola, me alegra que la historia te este gustando, aun queda mucho camino por recorrer, espero que nos acompañes en la travesía. Saludos.


	6. LA PETICION DE GALAXIA

La petición de Galaxia

Al saber de la llegada de la sailor que les había causado tanto daño las guardianas se debatían entre la preocupación y el enojo. Aunque sabía que la recién llegada venía en son de paz, eso no lograba calmarlas. Por el contrario su princesa parecía muy tranquila y esto las desconcertaba. Cuando las visitantes llegaron al castillo escoltadas por Kin y Fighter, ya las demás las estaban esperando. Los resplandores descendieron en el jardín Norte. Al ver aparecer a la mujer de cabellos rubios y rojos tras el resplandor las guardianas de Kinmoku permanecieron estáticas delante de la princesa, como si estuvieran esperando algún ataque por parte de Galaxia. La princesa al notar esta situación decidió salir a su encuentro, saludándola cordialmente. Lo que sacó a las guardianas de su espectativa y las hizo sentirse un poco abochornadas. Luego la pelirroja le pido a la mujer vestida de blanco que la acompañase. Sus guardianas hicieron ademán de acompañarlas, pero Kakyuu las detuvo diciéndoles que el asunto que ellas debían tratar no era de su incumbencia. Esto molesto mucho a sus guardianas.

La pequeña Chibi-Chibi se escurrió de los brazos de Fighter, quedándose parada junto a ella. Hasta que Leader reaccionó y la fue a saludar.

"_Hola pequeñita…"_ se arrodillo para quedar a su altura y poniendo una mano en su cabeza le preguntó _"… ¿Cómo te llamas?"_

"_Chibi-Chibi"_ dijo sonriente la niña de cabellos rojos. Para sorpresa de Leader.

"_Ahh ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?"_ Le preguntaba Helper.

"_Pues, ese es su nombre chicas_" dijo Maker.

"_Además con esas dos palabras responderá todas sus preguntas, así que no esperen otra respuesta"_ agregó Healer.

"_Ya veo… pero, díganme uds dos que rayos hace Sailor Galaxia aquí?"_ preguntó Helper indignada dirigiéndose a las guardianas recién llegadas.

"_Bueno, la verdad… es que quería hablar con la princesa… eso es todo lo que sabemos"_ respondió Kin. Lo cual no convenció, ni gusto mucho a las demás.

La líder de las guardianas parecía tener la mente en otro lugar pues hacía rato había perdido el hilo de la conversación. Por lo que no escuchó a Maker cuando le pregunto qué pensaba que necesitaba la extranjera. Todas se percataron de ello, pero fue Sailor Healer quien sacó a la chica de cabellos negros de su ensimismamiento. Al preguntarle si las acompañaba a comer algo. Ella les contestó que luego las alcanzaría.

Mientras todas iban ingresando al castillo, Kin se quedó un momento observando a su líder, luego siguió al resto.

Durante la puesta del sol Darien y Serena se dirigían al templo Hikawa.

"_Bueno, supongo que las chicas te están esperando"_ dijo el muchacho al llegar a las escaleras del templo.

"_Si, es verdad. Amy seguro ya debe estar corrigiendo algunos ejercicios_" le contestó la rubia mirando su reloj, se acerco hacia él para darle un beso de despedida, que él respondió con delicadeza.

Cuando ella se empezó a alejar el joven la tomo de la muñeca y le preguntó_. "Serena ¿Eres Feliz?"._

Esta pregunta sorprendió a su novia, quien se acerco a él y le dijo _"Claro que lo soy, he recuperado a mis amigas, la paz ha vuelto a la galaxia y tu estas aquí junto a mí"_ a la vez que buscaba un lugar en el torso de Darien para apoyarse.

Al terminar de escuchar esas palabras él la abrazó fuertemente y tomó su mentón suavemente para acercar sus labios. Con ese beso el muchacho quería disipar de su cabeza todas las dudas que esa mañana habían acudido a su cabeza sin invitación.

Amy, Rei, Lita, Mina, Luna y Artemis esperaban a Serena.

"_¿Qué creen que habrá dicho Darien al escuchar a Serena decirle que quería acompañarlo a_ _EEUU?"_ Preguntó Mina.

"_Pues yo creo que debe haber sido una gran sorpresa para él"_ le contesto la dueña de casa.

"_Esa niña ha madurado mucho desde que la conocí"_ comentaba Luna.

"_Eso es cierto, sólo espero que se pueda poner al corriente con sus estudios"_ puntualizó Amy.

"_He pensado armarle un libro con recetas básicas y sencillas, para que pueda manejarse mejor en la cocina"_ dijo entusiasta Lita.

"_Yo la voy a extrañar mucho"_ dijo una triste Mina. Mientras su gatito se acercaba a ella para acurrucarse a su lado.

"_Todas la extrañaremos Mina, pero Serena siempre nos ha apoyado tanto, en diferentes ocasiones y creo que está es la ocasión perfecta para que nosotras hagamos lo mismo_" dijo la sacerdotisa muy segura.

"_Sé que tienes toda la razón Rei, pero no puedo evitar sentirme triste"_ le contesto la rubia.

"_No me malentiendas, al igual que todas estoy muy triste… pero, quiero que Serena vea que puede irse sin remordimientos de ningún tipo"._

"_Rei tiene razón chicas"_ agregó Lita y luego continuó _"Me parece que deberíamos planear una despedida con pastel y muchos dulces como le gusta a Serena"._

"_Si, le podemos dar la sorpresa, durante las horas de estas clases"_ dijo alegre Amy.

En la sala del trono de Kinmoku, Sailor Galaxia y la princesa Kakyuu llevaban un rato hablando.

"_Princesa, dígame me permitirá llevarla conmigo_?" preguntaba la extranjera.

"_No puedo arrebatarle dos veces su hogar, me parece injusto"_ respondió la soberana.

"_Ud y yo sabemos que su renacimiento es una circunstancia especial, ella no es una starshine, ni tampoco una starlight, ella parece ser…"_ replicaba la mujer de cabello rubio y rojo.

"_Si, pero tampoco es una Sailor galáctica, ella es una guardiana de mi planeta…"_ decía la princesa del planeta de las flores doradas _"… además pensé que su renacimiento se debía a la venida del Caos y ahora…"_

Las palabras de la mujer vestida de rojo hicieron que Galaxia se ruborizara por un momento, aún se avergonzaba por todo el mal que había causado cuando estaba en manos del Caos.

"_Pienso que junto a las Sailors Galácticas sus poderes se desarrollarían más y serían mejor aprovechados"._ Puntualizó la visitante.

"_Sailor Galaxia, cuando dejarás de lado ese afán por el poder y la fuerza, no todas las Guardianas tienen esas metas"_ refutó Kakyuu.

"_No me malinterprete Princesa, sólo quiero que estemos preparadas frente a cualquier amenaza y su guardiana es muy poderosa"_ contestó la aludida.

"_Creo que lo mejor será que ella decida"_ finalizó la princesa al ver que sus palabras habían ofendido a la recién llegada.

La alegría de Chibi-Chibi inundó los corazones de las Sailors Stars quienes correteaban tras ella, pues era una niña muy traviesa, se encontraban en el jardín Sur y la pequeña pelirroja estaba encantada con las flores de ese lugar.

"_Es una niña muy dulce"_ comentaba Leader.

"_Si, pero muy traviesa"_ respondió Helper.

Todas se miraron y sonrieron, pero al volver a mirar a donde estaba Chibi-Chibi, ella ya no se encontraba allí.

"_Ayyy no! Ahora, donde se metió?"_ preguntaba Healer con cara de agotamiento.

"_Debe haber ido al Jardín Oeste, es el único que aún no visitamos"_ contestó Maker.

Efectivamente al llegar al jardín de Kin, allí estaba Chibi-Chibi, se encontraba cerca del estanque. Maker y Kin se acercaron a ella sigilosamente, para darle una sorpresa, pero la niña se volteó rápidamente haciendo que ellas se asustaran. La luz de la esperanza corría por todo el jardín, aunque de a momentos se detenía para observar algo que le llamaba la atención. De pronto se detuvo frente al sauce que estaba cerca de la puerta que daba al palacio. Kin supo que encontró allí, así que se fue hacia ella para ayudarla.

"_¿Quieres subir al columpio?"_Le preguntó.

"_Chibi"_ dijo mientras asentía con la cabeza, la guardiana le ayudo y luego le dijo.

"_Sabes, lo hice para ti_" le contaba mientras la montaba al columpio.

"_Chibi?"_ respondió la niña de los chonguitos.

"_Si, porque te vi venir en mis sueños"_ finalizó la frase con una sonrisa que la pequeña le devolvió.

Desde la puerta que comunicaba el castillo con el jardín la princesa llamó a Star Kin, ella siguió a su princesa sin decir una palabra. Mientras sus compañeras se preguntaban qué ocurría.

Sailor Fighter estaba ajena a todo lo que sucedía en el castillo, luego de tomarse unos minutos en el jardín Norte para pensar se marcho a su habitación, donde volvió a la apariencia de Seiya Kou y una vez más se hundió en sus recuerdos y añoranzas.

Sentado en su cama se dijo a sí mismo _"Porque no lo hice? Porque no me marche? Estaba más cerca de mi bombón en ese momento de lo que estoy ahora…"_ golpeo su puño contra su cama _"…Maldición!"_ se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos _"Era tan fácil, solo debía marcharme, regresar junto a ella y demostrarle cuanto la amo…"_ se paro y caminaba de un lado a otro _"…Ella no hubiese permitido que me marchara…" _empezó a recordar lo que su compañera le dijo, se rió "…_ admirar mi resplandor? No! El de Sailor Fighter… es que acaso yo poseo resplandor?" _ Se tiró en la cama de espaldas. _"Chibi-Chibi te pareces tanto a mi bombón tu cercanía me recuerda aún más a ella. Al verte mi cabeza giraba, los recuerdos me turbaban, si ella te hubiese acompañado aquí y no Galaxia…" _se sentó al borde de la cama _"…No, bombón no vendría por mí, es que acaso me recuerda ¿Cómo algo más que un buen amigo?"_

En el salón del trono, Kin se encontraba frente a Kakyuu y Galaxia.

"_Digame princesa, que desea de mí"_ preguntó la chica de cabellos lila mientras se inclinaba ante su monarca.

"_Kin, hay algo que debo preguntarte"_ dijo Kakyuu de forma introductoria. _"Sailor Galaxia desea que entrenes con ella y para eso es necesario que vayas a la estrella Cero de Sagitario, pero si no deseas acompañarla. Nosotras te comprenderemos"_

La mujer de vestido blanco esperaba una respuesta al igual que la princesa.

"_Supongo que es parte de mi destino, pero ya que me permiten elegir… No me marchare, ni descuidaré mis labores como guardiana. Saior Galaxia si es tu deseo entrenarme, lo haremos pero, en los confines del reino de Kinmoku"_.

La mujer de cabellos rubios y rojos quedó sorprendida por aquella respuesta, pero aceptó el trato. Eso significaba que tanto ella como Chibi-Chibi debían permanecer en el planeta mientras entrenaban, en este nuevo tiempo de paz, ella había descubierto cuanto le gustaba hacer amigos y conocer nuevos lugares. Así que permanecer en Kinmoku le pareció buena idea.

Kakyuu estaba realmente contenta por la decisión de su guardiana, por momentos pensó que ella se marcharía. Así que con tono alegre les dijo _"Creo que es hora de prepararnos, cuando anochezca dará inicio la ceremonia del despertar, Sailor Galaxia me gustaría que tu estuvieras presente, junto a la luz de la esperanza" _termino la frase tomando la mano de rubia.

Al ver que nadie se oponía a su elección Kin se alegro y se retiró para ir en busca de sus compañeras.

Fighter no quería que su princesa notara su abatimiento, por lo que reuniendo todas sus fuerzas salió de la habitación y fue junto a sus compañeras, quienes ahora se encontraban en el jardín Este. Al parecer estaban jugando a las escondidas Healer era quien buscaba a las demás. Todas habían aparecido salvo la pequeña invitada. La buscaron por cada rincón del jardín, pero no la encontraron. A lo que todas dijeron al unisonó _"¡Nooo, otra vez no!"_

En su camino al jardín Oeste Kin se encontró a Chibi-Chibi dormida en uno de los sillones del Hall central del castillo, se acercó a ella llenándose de ternura a cada paso, la tomó en brazos y la llevó a su habitación para que durmiera cómoda. La dejó en la cama y la cubrió con una manta, cuando iba a salir recordó que debía dejar allí lo que había ido a buscar cuando hizo aquella parada antes de llegar a los confines del reino. Lo dejó sobre su mesa de luz y salió de la habitación con mucho cuidado para no hacer ruido y se encaminó hacia su jardín.

Las Sailors se habían dividido para encontrar a la luz de la esperanza más rápido Healer iría al Norte, Helper al Sur, Leader al Oeste, Maker y Fighter buscarían dentro del castillo.

"_La buscaré en el salón del trono quizás este con la princesa"_ anunció la chica alta de cabello castaño.

"_Muy bien, yo la buscaré en las habitaciones" _contestó su superior.

La chica de pelo negro encontró a la niña en la tercera habitación a la que entró, se acercó a donde Chibi-Chibi descansaba y al hacerlo notó que era un cuarto decorado en tonos azules, se sentó en la cama y observó rápidamente todo, pero su atención se detuvo en un objeto que se encontraba muy cerca. Era un portarretratos…donde se veía una familia, compuesta por un padre, una madre y los que al parecer eran sus hijos, un joven el mayor llevaba el uniforme de la preparatoria, una niña con uniforme de primaria y… sin lugar a dudas Kin que llevaba su uniforme de secundaria. Esto conmocionó a la sailor, Kin había nacido en la Tierra.


End file.
